Wyatt Macbeth
by BornToBeAWitch1989
Summary: Simply a Charmed Version of Shakespeare's Macbeth...geared for fans of Charmed and Shakespeare. About a man who lets the greed for power go over his head and he kills to get that power.
1. Chapter 1

Hey readers, I wrote this for an English class and I thought you guys would enjoy this especially the Shakespeare and Charmed fans, or perhaps both. We were supposed to write a story based off of a play, in this case Macbeth. It will be altered a bit to make it slightly different from my class work. At the end of this story, I will let you all know what the grade was and the teachers comment if anyone is interested.

Down below is the Dramatis Personae; which are like a cast of character but it shows who's who.

Disclaimer: The characters of Charmed do not belong to me. The characters of Macbeth belongs to William Shakespeare and the original idea of the story belongs to William Shakespeare.

Let me know how you guys like it.

Dramatis Personae

Macbeth Wyatt

Duncan Elder Tom

Malcolm Sam

Macbeth Wyatt

Macduff Leo

Banquo & Ghost of Banquo Chris

Fleance Twins- Phoebe and Paige

Lady Macbeth Anna

Lady Mcduff Piper

Son of Macduff Henry

3 Witches 3 Middle-level Demons

3 Murderers 2 Darklighters

Hecate Source of all Evil


	2. Chapter 2

Up high above the clouds the Elders met to oversee the battle between witches and demons. Once the battle had ended the chief Elder, Tom, reflected on those who had died and those who fought for their cause, especially on the one man who struggled valiantly and made a difference.

"There are only two words to describe this man and his commitment to rid the world of demons; 'Worthy Gentleman'," Tom said respectfully of the brave man who fought and was willing to die for the world.

Wyatt stood with a smile as the other elders clapped.

**Few hours later **in the underworld, three mid-level demons were sharing a premonition.

"One man will change his ways to gain higher power and position," one of the demon prophesized.

"He will kill soon, but who we don't know," said demon two. "He has a choice to make. Will it be wrong or right? We do not know."

"He will make his own path in greed," said the third demon as he bowed his head alongside his brothers.

Unknown to the demons, hidden in the shadows was Wyatt, the man they were prophesying about. Wyatt orbed out in Blue and White sparkles that shimmered around his lean body.

Anna, Wyatt's wife, paced back and forth anxiously waiting for her husband to return. Wyatt appeared in orbs suddenly, causing Anna to bump into him.

Anna clenched Wyatt's arms, "Wyatt! Where have you been? I was so worried."

"I was down in the underworld looking for some demons to vanquish. But then I found several demons having a premonition," Wyatt responded.

Anna stood with a perplexed look on her face as Wyatt sat down in his large chair. "What? I didn't know that demons could have premonitions."

"Well if witches can, why not demons?" Wyatt asked.

"Alright, what did they see then?"

"Apparently, they saw that I became an Elder," Wyatt replied.

Anna looked at Wyatt for a minute before turning to her large mirror on the wall. She looked into the mirror and grinned. A nasty idea crossed her mind and took root.

"Really? You know dear, this is a good time to become one," Anna said.

Wyatt looked at his wife with confusion. Anna stood next to her husband.

"We have a guest tonight, Elder Tom," Anna said as she bent down next to Wyatt's ear. She whispered and Wyatt's eyes widened.

**Later That Night**

Wyatt walked through the doorway of their bedroom where Anna was laying on the large canopy bed. Anna looked at him with expectation.

"It's done. I did it, he's dead," Wyatt said.

"Good, my dear, now we wait," Anna said with a large smile.

Wyatt looked at his wife, then to his hands which were quivering with shock. He clenched both hands and went towards the bathroom. Anna followed him.

"I got to wash my hands," Wyatt said as he turned on the faucet.

"Why," Anna asked.

He paused and looked into the mirror at Anna, "Because I feel like I have blood on my hands."


	3. Chapter 3

A shrill scream rang through the house in the early morning. Wyatt and Anna sprang from their bed and followed the sound of the screaming. Wyatt reached the door and pushed it open. Anna followed him in and they both saw the maid on the floor crying hysterically, while on the bed was Elder Tom with a burnt hole in his chest.

Anna sat down next to the maid and keeping up appearances, she cried alongside with the maid. Sam, Elder Tom's son, came into the room and upon seeing his dead father roared with pain and cried holding onto his father's body as if it could disappear without a trace.

"No!" Sam cried, "Who would do this? No!"

Chris, who had come in after his friend Sam, stood staring at the scene. He looked at the body then at Wyatt, a seed of suspicion having been planted.

Wyatt turned towards Chris and gazed at his face. He swallowed.

"Chris, take Anna and the maid out please," Wyatt told Chris.

When Chris did not move from his spot, Wyatt called his name and he was startled into reality and led both women out of the room. Wyatt followed them out to leave Sam to his privacy.

A few minutes later, Wyatt and Leo, a friend of Wyatt, came into the room to find Sam gone.

"Where did he go? Sam!" Wyatt hollered for him.

Leo replied, "I don't know, but let's bring Tom's body back to the other Elders."

They left with the body in tow.

**2 Hours later**

"You see, my darling. I told you it would work," Anna said to Wyatt as they sat against the headboard of their canopy bed. "You know what? Let's have a celebration, just you and me."

Wyatt grinned, his pearly white teeth showing.

"Alright, I like that idea. We could have dinner tomorrow night," Wyatt said beaming with pride and excitement.

Wyatt is now officially an Elder. Both Wyatt and Anna had gotten what they wanted.

"I'll be back tonight. There is someone I have to meet," Wyatt said, giving her a kiss and orbed out.

Orbs took the form of Wyatt. A demon held a half-eaten demonic arm.

"What business do you have intruding my home?" the darklighter demanded.

Wyatt rolled his eyes, "I have a proposition for you. I need someone killed."

"Why, if I may ask?" the darklighter questioned Wyatt.

"If you must know," Wyatt sighed, "I killed an Elder. And the one I want killed is becoming too suspicious of me."

"Alright, but I'll cost you," the darklighter said as he rubbed his three fingers together as a sign of money.


	4. Chapter 4

Chris and his two daughters, both twins, Phoebe and Paige were out for a nightly stroll around their neighborhood. Before long they reached their home. But before they could step on the porch, the darklighter hired by Wyatt appeared in dark orbs before them.

"Hi," the darklighter said.

"Girls, run!" Chris cried as the darklighter shot off an arrow tipped with poison into Chris's heart.

The twin girls quickly orbed out before fate determined their death the same way.

"Blast! I missed them," the darklighter said before he dark orbed out.

Wyatt was in his bedroom, getting ready for his celebratory dinner with Anna when the darklighter he hired, appeared behind him. Wyatt turned towards him.

"It is done," the darklighter said.

Wyatt nodded, "Good, now I'll have to kill you."

Off the darklighter's look, he continued. "Well, I can't very well keep you alive after I paid you to kill Chris now can I? Good bye."

A blue energy ball was produced in the palm of Wyatt's hand and he threw it at the darklighter. He was killed without a scream.

Wyatt turned back to the mirror and fixed the bow on his suit. He then went downstairs to his wife, Anna. They both sat down together and ate their food. Wyatt glanced up to see something that gave him the fright of his life. The ghost of Chris was hovering across from him.

"Oh my god!" Wyatt cried, "Chris?"

Anna looked over and saw nothing. Because she was a mortal, she could not see Chris's ghost.

Chris pointed a finger at Wyatt.

"Honey, what's wrong?" Anna asked Wyatt.

"N-nothing, I'm so tired, I must be seeing things. I'm going to bed early. Good night," Wyatt replied quickly and left the table, leaving his wife to stare after him.

Meanwhile, down in the underworld, The Source of all Evil flamed into the chamber of the three demons. He was not pleased about hearing that a witch had managed to spy the prediction.

"How dare you!" the Source hollered.

"But sire, he killed an Elder," demon two protested.

"That doesn't matter you idiot! He still _became_ one!" the Source retaliated.

The Source calmed down a bit, "However, there is one good thing about all this. Because he killed the Elder, he is now evil. You just better hope he doesn't come after us and claim my throne!"

The three demons flinched.

"We are sorry, sir," demon one said.

"You better be," the Source said just before he flamed out.


	5. Chapter 5

In the days that followed, the news of Chris's killing spread like wildfire, sparking more suspicions among the elders and whitelighters.

Piper and her son Henry were eating dinner and talking amongst themselves when the second darklighter hired by Wyatt to kill Leo's family appeared behind Henry. The poisoned arrow hit him in the back and he died instantly. Piper screamed and ran from the darklighter. The darklighter simply aimed his bow and shot her with another arrow. Piper fell face down on the carpeted floor, dead.

The killing of Piper and Henry reached Leo. Leo's suspicions were confirmed as he howled in sorrow. He vowed to get his revenge.

"I can't take this anymore," Anna said to Wyatt, wringing her hands together. Her eyes were bloodshot from the sleepless nights and the nightmares that plagued her.

"Can't take what anymore?" Wyatt asked.

"This! Knowing you killed Elder Tom, Chris, and now Leo's family," Anna cried sweeping her arm in an arc.

"But sweetheart, you wanted this. You wanted me to kill them," Wyatt protested.

"I know I did, but not anymore," Anna whispered. "I'm going to go find Leo and tell him everything. All this has to stop."

Wyatt stood quietly.

"And there is nothing you can do to stop me," Anna said bravely.

Wyatt looked at Anna and raised his hand, "Yes there is. Goodbye my darling Anna."

Anna screamed as the energy ball hit her and erased her from the world.

Wyatt sighed heavily and sat in his chair. Leo orbed in with his own energy ball in his hand.

"You! You killed my family!" Leo cried throwing the energy ball at Wyatt.

Wyatt, upon hearing his cry, jumped out of his chair.

"I'm going to kill you, because you deserve it!" Leo said throwing another ball.

Wyatt ducked and threw his own. Energy ball after energy ball flew through the room as furniture was destroyed on impact. Soon the room was filled with smoke and battered furniture was all over the room.

An energy ball flew across the room and hit Wyatt in the chest. He flew backwards against the wall.

Wyatt looked at Leo with tears in his eyes, "You're right, I do deserve it."

Leo watched as Wyatt died. He fell to the floor, crying for all the lives that was lost and the battle he won.

_**The End**_

For those who may have been curious of my grade…I got a 84/100…and the teacher said it was a little dark but fine..my thought was..the play is a dark story! Lol

Thanks for reading and I hope you did enjoy my Macbeth interpretation in Charmed!


End file.
